Fantasy
In popular culture, the genre of fantasy is dominated by its medievalist form , especially since the worldwide success of The Lord of the Rings and related books by J. R. R. Tolkien. Fantasy has also included wizards, sorcerers, witchcraft, etc., in events which avoid horror. In its broadest sense, however, fantasy comprises works by many writers, artists, filmmakers, and musicians, from ancient myths and legends to many recent works embraced by a wide audience today. Fantasy is a vibrant area of academic study in a number of disciplines (English, cultural studies, comparative literature, history, medieval studies). (From Wikipedia) Clothing *Aion Chanter outfit (female) by Peach Jelly *Aion Chanter outfit 2 (female) by Peach Jelly *Mesh Pirate outfit (female) by Daislia at Forgotten Hair Female *Peggy 5871 Recolors by Anuvi at Meshy's Sims Male Unisex/Both *Make Like a Tree (Plantsim Hair) by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Many Different Outfits (Mixed in) at Parsimonious Sims *Aleksei as a Satyr (Male) by Marvine at Insimenator Skins 'Werewolves' *Werewolf Mesh (HBB Shape) by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator **Werewolf Clothing Set 1 by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep **Wereguy Underwear in both sizes by Garambola at Plumb Bob Keep *Werewolf Meshes for All! (Regular and LBB Shape) by SynapticSim at SynapticSim's Lair **LBB Were Wear by falloutroy at Plumb Bob Keep **SynapticSims' Werewolf - Recolors Part 1A by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep **Wereguy Underwear in both sizes by Garambola at Plumb Bob Keep *SynapticSim's Werewolf Showerproof Skins by Bloom at Insimenator *The Female Werewolf by SynapticSim at Insimenator **Werewolf Clothing Set 1 by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *Werewolf Gown Collection by Cynnix at Plumb Bob Keep **Dresses for 8 Werewolf Daughters by Garambola at Plumb Bob Keep **Werewolf Ladies All Grown Up by Garambola at Plumb Bob Keep *Toddler Werewolf by Cynnix at SynapticSim's Lair *Lycan Showerproof Skintones by Meshy at Meshy's Sims 'Merpeople' Meshes *Mermaid from the game "Lineage 2" by Daislia at Forgotten *All Marvine/BeosBoxBoy and Nextor_Torres Merpeople Meshes in One Place (Meshes only) at Meshy's Sims *Mermaids by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Regular Merman - YA, Adult, and Elder by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Merman - Buff Version, Teen through Elder by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Elder Mermaid by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Teen Merboys by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Teen Mermaids by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Merchildren, Finally! by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Merfolk: Toddlers by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Merbabies and Linked Skintones by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Fashion Model Mermaid by Cynnix at Plumb Bob Keep *Rio, CPU and RenGal Mermaids by Nextor_Torres at Lost Utopia Recolors *Mermaids Galore by Meshy at Meshy's Sims *Mermen Galore by Meshy at Meshy's Sims *Fashion Model Mermaid Set 1 by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *Mermaids for All Shapes and Ages by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *Atlantis Mermaid Lost Clothing Recolor at Zing_Sims *Purple Mermaid by wap322faf at Plumb Bob Keep *Siren's Song - AF, TF,& EF Mermaids by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *Maiden of the Sea by Sherahbim at Plumb Bob Keep *Sherahbim's Maiden of the Sea Conversions by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *And When I'm Far, Far from Land... Seilkies by BonnieLaurel at Plumb Bob Keep *"Siren Call" - "Maiden of the Sea" Recolors by Van at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Revelry Mermaids and Skintones by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *Some Showerproof Mermaid Skintones by Anuvi and Meshy at Meshy's Sims *Merry Christmas...Again! Mermaid Skintones by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep 'Satyrs' Meshes *Satyr "Shower-proof" Genetics by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *Satyrs project: YA, Adult and Elder by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator *EAxis Sized Satyr Skintones and Meshes by Cynnix at Plumb Bob Keep *BBv2 and Athletic Girl Satyrs by Cynnix at Plumb Bob Keep **Satyr Conversions (Clothing) by Cynnix at Plumb Bob Keep Recolors *Moar Satyr Skintones (Freckles and Dark Fur) by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Revelry Satyrs (Clothing) by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep *Medieval Revelry Satyr Skintones by Meshy at Plumb Bob Keep Miscellaneous Other *Naga Showerproof Skintone by Meshy at Meshy's Sims *Cat Skintone (and eyes)by trapping *Genesims skin blend (cat skins) by joedy_76 *Enayla Blends by by pixis at Garden of Shadows *Multiple Different Skintones at Parsimonious *Body Skins from Wawa's Misery and Pestilence Demons by Wawa at Plumb Bob Keep Other Genetics *Angelina Eyes by Anuvi at Meshy's Sims *Feline Eyes by Julia at Well Dressed Sim *Various Genetic Eyes by Kate and Salix Tree at Parsimonious *Colored Eyebrows by Kate at Parsimonious Accessories *Mermaid Ears at Zing Sims *Satyrs Project: Accesory Horns and Ears by Marvine and BeosBoxBoy at Insimenator **Recolors of Horns by Salix Tree at Parsimonious *Mermaid Ears by The Mule at Meshy's Sims *Mermaid Head Accessory by Omega at Meshy's Sims *Shoulder Pixie Recolors by Meshy at Meshy's Sims *Various Elf Ears by Kate at Parsimonious *Fairy Wings by Salix Tree at Parsimonious *Staffs from the game "Terra" by Daislia at Forgotten Makeup *Mermaid Eyeshadow by Meshy at Meshy's Sims *Feline Contact Lenses (Costume Makeup) by Julia at Well Dressed Sim *Masks (Costume Makeup) by Kate at Parsimonious *Colored Contact Lenses (Costume Makeup) by Salix Tree at Parsimonious *Fly or Die Contact Lenses (Costume Makeup) by EkhoGirl at Plumb Bob Keep Objects *Fairies for Your Sims' Gardens (Animated Creatures!) by Jasana_BugBreeder at MTS *Panacea (Creature Changing Potions) by Kate at Parsimonious *Altar of Elements (Mood Altering Item) by Kate at Parsimonious *Fay Willow Bathroom Set by Kate at Parsimonious *Winter Wood Bathroom Set by Kate at Parsimonious *Bewitched Dining Set by Kate at Parsimonious *Halloween Ancestors by Kate at Parsimonious *Sphere of Influence by Kate at Parsimonious *Once Upon a Time (Nursery) by Kate at Parsimonious **Lilac Recolor by Kate at Parsimonious **Parsimonious Kate's Once Upon a Time Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Once Upon a Time Again (Kids Bedroom) by Kate at Parsimonious **Lilac Recolor by Kate at Parsimonious **Parsimonious Kate's Once Upon a Time Bedroom Recolored by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Little Rascals (Nursery and Kids Bedroom) by Kate at Parsimonious **Parsimonious Kate's Little Rascals Recolors by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Rizzales Apothecary (Business Set) by Kate at Parsimonious *Deep Sleeper Recolors by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *The nine divines, small shrines (skyrim) by tye at Plumb Bob Keep Build Mode *Other World Garden by Kate at Parsimonious *Witching Way Roofs by Kate at Parsimonious *Fantasy Cottage Kit by wiccandove at Plumb Bob Keep *Silmarwen Helyanwe's Ice Castle Build Set by Michelle at Plumb Bob Keep *Treehouse tree by mustluvcatz at MTS *Hobbit door and window and treehouse stairs by princessbliss at tumblr Lots *Redsonja's Skyrim: garden of the gods by redsonja at PBK *Eirickur hall/mansion by redsonja at PBK *Solitude hall of the dead by redsonja at PBK Default Replacements and Mods Plantsims *Make Like a Tree (Default Plantsim Hair) by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Just a Little Growth (Default Plantsim Skins) by Almighty Hat at Hat Plays Sims *Fairies at the Bottom of the Garden (Multi-PlantSim Mod) by Almighty Hat at Plumb Bob Keep Aliens *Default Alien Skintones - 4 Colors from astiees' Sparkle and Shine Collection by Lucia Carlota at MTS *Enayla Fantsy Skins as Alien Defaults by swampcandy at MTS *Stolen by the Fairies (an 8-PT Mod + Bonus) by Almighty Hat at Plumb Bob Keep Werewolf *Extreme Skins "Werewolves" by astiees at MTS Hood Deco *Isengard TSR Archive